The present invention relates to an image editing method for editing a three-dimensional image including a plurality of element figures, an image editing apparatus such as a three-dimensional CAD apparatus adopting the method, a computer program for realizing the apparatus, and a computer-readable memory product storing the program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image editing method, image editing apparatus, computer program and memory product, which improve the efficiency of the operation of editing images.
Image editing apparatuses such as a three-dimensional CAD (Computer-Aided Design) apparatus used for creating and editing (modifying) a three-dimensional image including a plurality of element figures (features) such as quadrangular planes, curved surfaces including ridgelines (fillets), and cylinders have been used in a variety of areas.
With an image editing method using an image editing apparatus, it is possible to specify an arbitrary element figure in a three-dimensional image and perform editing operations, such as move and rotation.
Next, examples of the editing operations will be shown.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory view showing an editing operation on a three-dimensional image.
FIG. 1(a) shows a pentagonal prism as the three-dimensional image before edited, and FIG. 1(b) shows a pentagonal prism as the three-dimensional image after edited.
The editing operation is carried out by specifying two planes indicated by oblique lines, which are element figures to be edited in the three-dimensional image, and moving the specified two planes to the right side of the drawing. As a result of this operation, the specified element figures are moved to the right, and image editing to deform and elongate four surfaces connected to the moved element figures in the right direction is performed.
Such a method including specifying an element figure and performing editing operations, such as move and rotation, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-96177.
However, conventional editing methods such as the method disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-96177 have problems of poor operability of editing operations, and consequently have a problem that the possibility of erroneous operation is high in editing a complex three-dimensional image.
Next, examples of erroneous operation which may occur in editing will be explained.
FIG. 2 is an explanatory view showing an editing operation on a three-dimensional image.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining an editing operation to move a cylindrical portion in a three-dimensional image composed of a rectangular parallelepiped and a cylinder, wherein FIG. 2(a) shows the three-dimensional image before edited and FIG. 2(b) shows the three-dimensional image after edited by erroneous operation.
The editing operation is carried out by specifying inner and outer curved surfaces of the cylinder as an element figure to be edited in the three-dimensional image and moving the specified element figure to the lower right side of the drawing. However, since the outer curved surface of the cylinder is separated into two parts by the rectangular parallelepiped part, it is necessary to specify the left curved surface and the right curved surface in the drawing.
FIG. 2 shows a state of erroneous operation in which only the inner side and left curved surface of the cylinder indicated by oblique lines were specified and the right curved surface was not specified. As shown in FIG. 2(b), only the inner curved surface of the cylinder and the left curved surface of the outer curved surface of the cylinder were moved, and the right curved surface was left in the initial position.
Thus, when editing a complex three-dimensional image, since many element figures need to be specified, it is necessary to repeat the operation of specifying an element figure many times, and consequently there is the problem of poor operability that leads to the problem that erroneous operation due to specification failure will often occur.
Image editing apparatuses having improved operability by specifying a range for a three-dimensional image including a large number of element figures to be specified and specifying all the element figures included completely within the specified range are also widespread.
FIG. 3 is an explanatory view showing an editing operation on a three-dimensional image.
FIG. 3 is a view for explaining an editing operation to move a small rectangular parallelepiped in a three-dimensional image composed of two rectangular parallelepipeds arranged so that the small rectangular parallelepiped is attached as a projecting part to the top surface of the large rectangular parallelepiped, wherein FIG. 3(a) shows the three-dimensional image before edited and FIG. 3(b) shows the three-dimensional image after edited by erroneous operation.
The editing operation is carried out by collectively specifying respective surfaces indicated by oblique lines constituting the small rectangular parallelepiped, which is an element figure to be edited in the three-dimensional image, by a rectangular range indicated by the dotted line.
FIG. 3 shows a state of erroneous operation in which the top surface of the large rectangular parallelepiped which was not intended to be specified was specified because the range indicated by the dotted line was too large, and as shown in FIG. 3(b), the top surface of the large rectangular parallelepiped was also moved together with the small rectangular parallelepiped.
Thus, even when element figures are specified by specifying a range, there is also the problem that erroneous operation will often occur.
It may be possible to group a plurality of element figures to be considered as one element figure in advance. However, in order to relate a plurality of element figures together, it is necessary to perform the operation of specifying element figures to be related, and consequently similar problems arise.